Life without Love Can Bring Life With Family
by Kimi-chan99
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the only two PJO characters in this story. The rest of the characters are of my own creation. What happens when tragedy hits the Rivera family
1. Chapter 1

Jane POV

It has been exactly one year since dad had died. Mom had locked herself in her room for months after she found out. She had only come out for Samantha's wedding. She hadn't even met her granddaughter, Alyssa, yet.

*Flashback*

"This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to die. Not without me…" Karlyn cries, falling onto her knees next to her husband of 28 years, Regan's, body. "I tried to warn him about the arrow, but I was too late. I'm so sorry, Karlyn" said Percy, Regan's half-brother. Percy's wife Annabeth was Karlyn's half-sister, and they had been married a year longer than Karlyn and Regan. Annabeth, along with Karlyn's best friend (and half-sister) Maria, comforted the crying girl. Karlyn's identical twin, Kira, stood off to the side with their 14-year-old sister and 12-year-old brother, Kali and Kyle. Samantha, Karlyn's 17-year-old daughter (adopted), stood crying in her boyfriend of three years, Jamie's, arms. Jane and Lela the 13-year-old identical twins, clung to each other tearfully, while Regan's twin sister, Rebecca, consoled the 11-year-old twins, Alison and Trevor, the youngest of the 5 kids.

*Present Day*

As I sat on the couch reading a book, I heard someone calling my name. The person in question appeared in the doorway and it was none other than Mom. "Mom, what are you doing out of your room? Are you ok?" I ask. "I figured it was time to rejoin society and see how the world is these days" Karlyn said.

*Hours later, dinner time*

The whole family sat down for dinner. Rebecca had moved in with the family, and Samantha and her husband, Jamie, had come over to spend time with the family after Jane had gone by their house a block over from the family home saying that Karlyn had finally come out of hiding. Speaking of Karlyn, she was cooking dinner with help from Kira, Kali, Lela and Alison. Samantha was giving Alyssa a bottle while Trevor watched his sister and his niece. Jane watched her family, and everyone laughed at Jamie and Kyle as they were doing an arm wrestling contest on the coffee table. " _My family is back together again. We've made it this far, dad. We all miss you, but we know that everything happens for a reason."_ Jane thought, as if talking to her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey my readers! I decided to add a second chapter to this story. Hope you like it! -Kimi

Disclaimer: all ocs are mine, all other characters from PJO belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan

ch. 2

*meanwhile in heaven*

Reagan POV

Reagan looked down on his family, having hid a secret from even his wife Karlyn, and his twin sister Rebecca. Before his death, he had made a bargain with Lord Zeus. Reagan had wanted immortality. Lord Zeus agree that Regan would make a good minor god. In exchange, He was not to tell Karlyn or Rebecca. A year later, he knew he had made the right choice. Hearing footsteps behind him, he recognized who it was without having to turn around.

"Hello, dad. I figured it was you. Reagan said. Poseidon chuckled, knowing he could never sneak up on his son. "It's time to tell the truth, my son. It has been one year since you died and became a god. Zeus is giving you permission to go see your family and tell them the truth. Then he would like to meet with you and Karlyn on Olympus in front of the council." he said.

"I understand. When do I leave?" Reagan asked. "As soon as you are ready." Poseidon replied. Reagan nods, and and "flashes" down to earth, landing in front of the door of his family home.

*meanwhile in the Rivera home*

Rebecca POV

I could sense a familiar prescence nearby. The door bell rang, and I went to answer it. "If you are a telemarketer that comes door to door, we don't need whatever you are-" I say, but stop short when standing on the doorstep is someone I never thought I would see again. "Becca? Is that you?" says the figure. I nod, and the figure says, "Its me, Reagan." I start crying, and hug my twin brother. I let him inside, and here a voice calling from down the hallway. "Rebecca, is someone at the door?" the voice says, and the figure appears, and it is none oth*two hours laterer than Karlyn.

Karlyn POV

"Rebecca, is someone at the door?" I ask, walking down the hall. When I reach the front door, I stop in my tracks when I see him. "Reagan?" I ask, tears coming to my eyes. He nods and I run into his arms, which he wraps around me to hug me while I cry. "I never left, you know. I was always watching over you." he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. All other canon characters belong to Rick Riordan

Chapter 3

*hours after the reunion at the Rivera home*

Karlyn and Regan stood before the Olympian Council. "We called you here to discuss the possibility of Regan rejoining you all on Earth." Lord Zeus said. Regan and Karlyn nodded, and Karlyn spoke.

"I want him back," Karlyn said, looking at Regan and sharing a smile with him, "But would that mean he would-"

"If I ended up back with you and our children and family with my immortality lost because of it, I would pay that price just to be with you again. I was away for a year, and I want to go back to our family, to you" Regan said, smiling at his wife.

"Then it is decided," Lord Zeus declared, "Regan Rivera Jr, I relieve you of your immortality and grant you the ability to return to Earth as a demigod and continue your life with your family and make up for that one year lost".

*One hour later*

Karlyn and Regan were walking towards the gates of Camp Halfblood. They entered their childhood home and were greeted by all their friends. They enjoyed the day together with their family and friends, getting back to as normal a life as they could after missing one year together.

A/N: Hi my readers! Sorry for the very long wait, but I have had a lot of stuff going on with school and all, plus writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter. I could use some new ideas for another chapter, if you would all like one. Leave me a review with your suggestions

-Kimi


	4. PLEASE READ!

**HI EVERYONE! SO...I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU.**

 **BAD NEWS: I AM ENDING MY STORIES WHERE THEY ARE!**

 **GOOD NEWS: I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT! HOWEVER, IT IS** **NOT** **ANOTHER ACCOUNT ON HERE! I AM NOW POSTING MY NEWER STORIES ON A SITE CALLED WATTPAD! IT IS THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT (kimi-chan99) SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

 **ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT, I MOSTLY WRITE STORIES FROM THE FOLLOWING ANIMES:**

 **Naruto**

 **Hellsing**

 **I EVENTUALLY WILL START STORIES FOR THESE ANIMES/SHOWS:**

 **SHOWS:**

 **Gilmore Girls**

 **ANIMES:**

 **Black Butler**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORIES!**

 **~Kimi-chan99**


End file.
